Foxblood Alchemist
by Shayde Kruen
Summary: Contains cussing, violence, and yaoi (maleXmale). Male pregnancy will occur later on int the story. The actual summary is inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist except this story and the character known as Shayde 'Foxblood Alchemist' Kruen. The other characters will be different than the series. Please read and review, thank you.

**Chapter One: The Newest Addition to the Family**

A certain state alchemist and their brother were walking with someone up to the gates of the central command of the military. They was stopped by four soldiers who were switching shifts in guard duty.

"Oh, Fullmetal! Who is the person in the cloak?" One of the soldiers asked.

The teenager stopped, but refused to lower his hood. Edward Elric showed them a slip of paper and growled, "Mustang ordered us to check on a rumor of human transmutation being done out in a small desert town. This person and the culprit are all we found out of fifty-two people that were believed to live there."

"Very well go on ahead."

They were outside of Mustang's office after a few minutes. They walked into the room and Edward was greeted by General Armstrong ripping his shirt by flexing his muscles.

"Edward Elric, what did you find when you checked on the town?" Armstrong exclaimed, hugging Edward tightly.

"GET OFF ME!" shouted Edward, getting out of Armstrong's hug, "We found only one living person besides the culprit, and I have the feeling this boy was a part of the transmutation. He has been altered from becoming a philosopher's stone. One of the soldiers found and scared him which provoked him to attack, but he used alchemy to do so. This is the boy. At first I guessed he was about sixteen, but saw a tag on a dog collar and seen it say 'Shayde Kruen Nineteen Years old'. We also found out that his own father was the one to turn him into what he is now."

"How was he altered?" Mustang asked, leaned forward and glared at the boy, causing said boy to hide behind Edward while whimpering, "He seems to trust you to protect him. Are you afraid of me Shayde?"

Edward pulled back the hood to reveal fox ears on top of Shayde's head, and Shayde sat down like a dog while his left ear twitched. He nodded in agreement vigorously. Edward laughed and smirked, but failed to notice Shayde blushing. Mustang caught it and realized what it meant. He cleared his throat and stated, "I'm placing him under your watch, Fullmetal. Good luck, shorty. Dismissed."

"Actually I was wondering if I could get my automail fixed for a bolt came loose and I promised Winry I'd visit." muttered Edward, glaring, "And don't call me 'Shorty!"

Shayde growled at Mustang before scooting closer to Edward while glaring as well. Everyone noticed and Edward smiled slightly for unknown reason even he didn't know. He thanked Shayde for defending him, but also said he could handle himself against Mustang. They were allowed to go to the engineer's house to get repairs and to visit. Winry saw Edward and noticed Shayde walking next to him, and thought, _'Who might that be?'_

Edward showed her the arm and leg, which caused she punched him in the head saying he was an idiot for not maintaining them any better. Her hit caused him to fall down and Shayde stood in front of Edward growling.

"Winry, this is Shayde. He was found by some soldiers after his father used human transmutation to turn him into a philosopher's stone. He seems to be rather protective of me, and I'm surprised he didn't try to bite you."

"I'm sorry Shayde, but Ed needs to learn how to take better care of his automail. I was just reminding him." stated Winry, noticing Shayde watching her lips intensely, "Why is he watching me talk like that?"

"He seems to have lost the ability to talk, but still understands us talking. His mind is mixed between a human and a fox. We were given a month for a vacation, so we decided to stay with you guys."

"Well, are you coming in then Edward?" asked Winry's grandmother, "What do you think Shayde will eat?"

"He seems to have lived off of mice and fish due to his father deserting him. We found out he loves fish like it is food from the gods. We were going to see what else he will eat." Al stated.

When they walked in the door the dog started to sniff at Shayde, who in turn snarled a warning.

"He really seems to think like a fox, which we had him mentally evaluated and half of his mind is human while the other is fox. One of the doctors said that even his genetic code is like a fox's DNA added to his regular DNA. The other Exams done haven't come in yet."

"Well let's eat before I start to fix Ed's arm and leg." Winry stated, before heading into the kitchen.

They started to see what Shayde would eat, and noted that any meat that wasn't spicy, but he avoided milk as much as Edward did. They soon were done and Winry detached Ed's arm and leg. Shayde whimpered as Ed flinched in pain. Winry realized that Shayde had feelings for Edward. She had the feeling they would end up together and she now felt like a sister to Ed and Al. Stared to fix the arm and leg in her workshop. She saw Ed watching Shayde and the dog wrestle, she couldn't help but smirk at the scene.


End file.
